how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Don Frank
Don Frank ''(aka big jerk)'', played by Benjamin Koldyke, is a season veteran of no fewer than thirty-eight local morning news teams from all over the country. He joined Robin's show as her new co-host in 2009. is the episode Don debuts as Robin's co-host (although he's seen introducing himself to her one episode before, in ). Although Robin is initially very excited to work with a professional, it takes one news reading for her to change her opinion about him. Don behaves very unprofessionally at work, so much that he doesn't even put on pants (something which catches up with the crew at Channel 12). He also plays racket-ball on air, completes crossword puzzles, and smokes. When she tries to confront him, he admits to her that the morning show is a source of attraction to half-drunk slobs and that people will never take them seriously. Robin tries to prove him wrong and maintains her professionalism by inviting New York City mayor Bloomberg to the show. But when, five seconds before going on air, Don reveals that the mayor cancelled, Robin is crushed. He even tries to seduce her into smoking live, but when she receives a call from Lily and her friends warning her not to smoke, she is touched and puts out the cigarette in Don's mug (which turns out to contain alcohol). In , Don invites Robin to a party at his apartment on Valentine's Day, which Robin, caught unawares, accepts. The guys still believe that Robin might be in love with Don, but Robin is in complete denial. After a heated discussion at the bar about ducks (the lovable) and rabbits (the detestable), Robin explains how Don is a rabbit. Ted accompanies her to the party and prepares an excuse to bail should the party turn out to be a date. However, when Robin enters, she sees Don naked on the couch, trying the Naked Man move on her. At this point, Robin literally sees him sporting long fluffy rabbit ears, confirming her hate towards him. An embarrassed Don apologizes to her the next morning, but by now Robin is too used to Don's inappropriateness that she doesn't even bother. Don, however, is truly repented and promises to start behaving like a professional, effective immediately. He starts by getting Robin some coffee. As he stands up, Robin sees him wearing pants and comments this out loud to him. Don replies: "Well, look at that!", and Robin starts to see him as a duck (with a duck bill). In , Robin and Don are seen to have a friendly albeit formal work relationship which Don tries to turn into a romantic one by asking her out on the phone. Marshall accepts on behalf of Robin, but she cancels at the last minute because she is still crushed about her and Barney's break-up. Meanwhile, Barney is about to take Anita to a super-date worth seventeen nights of romance so that he could get laid. But he's sad to learn how badly Robin is dealing with the break-up and is even more mortified to learn how much of a jerk he has been to her, so he finds her at the shooting range and explains how he's ready to sabotage his super-date with Anita. He then informs Robin that she and Don are going on the super-date instead of him and Anita. Robin and Don's relationship keeps getting stronger and stronger, and she even moves in with him. But Robin is tested when she's offered a network anchor job at WNKW in Chicago. However, after seeing a picture of her and Don together, Robin refuses the big opportunity because she believes she and Don have something serious. Shortly afterwards, Don informs Robin that he's been offered the job at WNKW and that he has accepted it. The bitter news is too much for Robin, who breaks up with him ( ). Some time later (in ), Robin spots Don on WNKW at the eleven-o'-clock news. Because she hasn't achieved closure, she starts leaving him hate messages on the phone. But after forgetting his number (which she had previously memorized), she achieves the closure she desired and stops calling him. Episodes * * * * * * Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters